darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
463
Victoria purchases a portrait of Angelique. Synopsis Teaser : At the great house of Collinwood, Victoria Winters has returned to the present day from her strange and haunting adventure in the past. But the terrible events she lived through there are beginning to change not only her life, but the fates of those around her. But her own grief is so great she is able to think of only her lost love, a man she met and grew to know, a man who lived and died almost two hundred years ago. Elizabeth accompanies Vicki to the cemetery to look for Peter's grave. Vicki feels she has to find it to prove he was real. They find the grave hidden under an overgrown vine. Act I Vicki notices from the date on the grave that Peter died that very day in 1795. She feels Peter is being hanged at that very moment, and there is nothing she can do to prevent it. She suddenly recalls being at this very spot but doesn't know why. She remembers Daniel and a pistol, but little else. Vicki feels an unexplained urge to go to the village. At Collinwood, Carolyn returns from an afternoon of horseback riding and finds Tony Peterson leaving. She mentions that he hasn't called her in a week, and he reminds her that the last time he saw her, she was trying to break into his safe. Carolyn suggests to Tony that he come by later in the evening to take her out to dinner. Although he says he won't come, she says she'll be dressed and waiting. Act II After Tony has left, Barnabas arrives and asks Carolyn if she has seen Vicki, and if she seemed different. Carolyn noticed no change in her. Elizabeth and Vicki return, and Vicki is carrying a portrait that she bought in the village. When Vicki unwraps it, Barnabas is shocked to see it is a portrait of Angelique. Making an excuse that he doesn't have time to examine it closely, he leaves, guessing that the painting is of very little value. Act III The painting has been set up on an easel in the drawing room. Tony arrives to take Carolyn out. At the Old House, Barnabas calls Carolyn to him. Carolyn begins to leave, telling Tony that there is something she must do, but she will return. Tony decides to follow her. At the Old House, Barnabas tells Carolyn that the witch must burn, and he will take care of it tonight. He commands her to comfort him. He leans in to bite her, not knowing that Tony is looking in the window. Act IV When Carolyn returns to Collinwood, Tony is waiting, visibly upset. He tells Carolyn that he followed her and saw her in "that old man's arms". He accuses her of being in love with Barnabas. She denies it but cannot explain what happened. Later, when the house is dark, Barnabas enters the drawing room to destroy the portrait of Angelique. But even though it is two o'clock in the morning, Carolyn is waiting for him. She wants him to leave her alone--she wants her life back. Barnabas tells her they will talk about this tomorrow, and he sends her to her room. Alone, Barnabas takes a knife and cuts the portrait of Angelique out of its frame and throws it in the fireplace. He then hears Angelique's laugh, and when he looks back at the easel, the portrait is restored. Memorable quotes : Tony: (about Barnabas) You're in love with him. : Carolyn: He's my cousin! : Tony: That was no cousinly kiss I saw. ---- : Elizabeth: Vicki. My poor Vicki. ---- : Barnabas (upon seeing the portrait Vicki bought): Angelique! : Elizabeth: She is angelic looking, isn't she? ---- : Barnabas (at Angelique's portrait): I have lived this curse for almost 200 years. Is that not time enough? Now that you have found me again, must everyone around me die as they did before? No, I will not let you do it. I will not let you. Burn, burn! That is the only way you will die! It is the only way this curse will end! Burn, burn! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Lara Parker as Angelique Collins (voice only, uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Jerry Lacy returns to the cast after an absence of 20 episodes. Story * Daniel Collins is said to be Elizabeth's great-great-grandfather. * It is never explained what Tony is doing at Collinwood, leaving the drawing room. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Summoning Carolyn. * TIMELINE: Day 189 takes place. Victoria was last with Peter "less than a week ago". Tony hasn't called Carolyn in a week. The last time Tony saw Carolyn, she was in his office attempting to steal Julia's notebook (occurred in 363). Carolyn arranges to meet Tony at 8pm tonight at Collinwood. Barnabas asks Carolyn if she's noticed a change in Victoria since he bit her, Carolyn hasn't. Tony arrives for Carolyn late. Day 190 begins, and will end in 464. 2am: Barnabas destroys the portrait of Angelique. ** Today's date is given as April 3rd, 1968, which would suggest that the year in the present changes to 1968 sometime before Victoria traveled back in time in 365 as there hasn't been enough time for at least four months to have passed in the present during Victoria's absence, due to time being suspended whilst she was away, or since her return. The last time the present year was given as 1967 was in 289. It could also be possible that the date of her leaving changed due to her presence in the past which could have resulted in the change of details such as this. ** The gravestone for Peter Bradford reads: Born January 18, 1770, Died: April 3, 1795. A death year of 1796 would be correct as 413 established a year change. In 660, this same tombstone is again seen but with an amended death year 1796. The '5' seen here having been amended with a marker pen to show a '6'. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Vicki and Elizabeth search for Peter Bradford's grave, a crew member coughs. * When Barnabas goes into the drawing room to pour a glass of sherry for Elizabeth, the camera moves round to the left to reveal the production area of the foyer set. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 463 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 463 - Meanwhile, in the Past The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 463 Category:Dark Shadows episodes